Power Play
by Hanna B. L'Ectre
Summary: "Come, brother. Kneel before your king." Thor/Loki, PWP smutfic, rated M for sexual content.


Another of my prompt fics from Tumblr. The prompt was "Thor gives Loki a blowjob on his father's throne". I have found that my writing is slowly descending into porn lately. I am ashamed.

Not really.

Incidentally, if you want to check out my other Tumblr stuff, then go to my profile, where you will find a link to my Tumblr page and fics.

**Disclaimer: **Thor and Loki belong to Marvel Comics.

* * *

><p>"Come, brother. Kneel before your king."<p>

Slowly, ponderously, he made his way to the throne, his footsteps echoing in the cavernous hall. The light was dim, but he could just make out the face of his liege above him, peering out at him from beneath his horned crown with a playful smirk. He reached the base of the throne and fell to his knees, meeting his gaze and shivering from the frigid metal beneath his naked legs.

"How does it suit you, brother? To be the ruled and not the ruler?" Leaning out of the shadows, Loki slid a slender hand into Thor's hair and pulled him forward, taking his mouth with his silver tongue. The taste of mulled wine was heavy on his lips, and another sweet flavor that Thor could not identify. He had no time to, for it seemed as soon as Loki's lips had crushed against his they were gone. "I have been very patient, Thor. Now...please me." He whispered, his breath harsh against his ear, and Thor obeyed.

Bracing himself against the throne, he slid his strong hands against the taut cloth surrounding Loki's thighs, pulled even tighter by the swelling of his manhood. At Thor's touch he arched his back and hissed, loosening his grip on his brother's hair ever-so-slightly. With the new range of movement he could lean forward and graze Loki's crotch with his teeth, padding at it with his tongue, all the while continuing to knead at the muscles of his legs. The effect was immediate and powerful: Loki squirmed beneath him, moaning low in his throat. "Get on with it…" He hissed hoarsely, his voice brimming with lust.

And Thor obliged. He removed his hands from Loki's legs and fumbled with the belt around his waist, and once loosened slid them down to fully expose his cock. Slowly, he ran his lips along its length, the bristles on his cheeks and chin rasping against his skin. He kept his eyes fixed upon Loki's face, flushed as he panted for breath. "Does this please you, my king?" He did not speak; he did not need to. Encouraged by this new control he had exerted over him , Thor wrapped his hand around the base of Loki's shaft and descended upon it with his lips, sucking the tip gently. He imagined that a bolt of lightning must surely have shot down Loki's spine for how he shook and cried out at the sudden sensation. Again, Loki's hand gripped Thor's hair and pushed his head down onto him: a last, struggling attempt to regain control.

"Suck." Thor obeyed, moving his head up and down along Loki's length, his cheeks hollowed by his ministrations. Loki gasped and threw back his head, his mouth agape and forehead beaded with sweat. "Ahh, yes…" He thrust into Thor's mouth, matching his rhythm as he moved faster and faster. Careful not to choke himself on Loki's warm shaft, he slowed his pace, deliberately working him into a frenzy before picking up speed again. Sensing the time was fast approaching, Loki's hand finally left Thor's hair and instead gripped the arms of the throne, his hips bucking irregularly as he moved toward completion.

Then it stopped, suddenly and with no warning.

"Thor…?" He moaned and quivered beneath his elder brother, who grinned wolfishly. Taking Loki by the hips, he turned him onto his stomach and ground his own erection into his backside. A desperate cry escaped his throat and he moved involuntarily against Thor's hardness. "Wh-what is this?"

"Come now, Loki. I can only play the slave for so long. After all...are we not equals?" He thrust against Loki again, silencing any further protestations that he might pose. "Now, my brother…" The elder murmured, slowly removing the horned helmet from Loki's damp locks and tossing it aside, making a cacophonous clang against the marble floor. "I shall be taking back my throne." Thor quickly divested himself of his own breeches and, using the wetness of his own sweat and precum, prepared himself before burying himself inside Loki's warmth, letting out a groan of relief. Again and again he moved in and out, reveling in Loki's cries. It did not take long to reach his release, and the two of them came together, their voices echoing against the walls of the throne room.

"Did that please you, _my king_?" Loki spat behind him, but there was no venom in it. Thor smirked and gently removed himself from his brother before collapsing against him, the cold metal of the throne sending shivers down his spine. He turned Loki onto his back and pressed his forehead to his, blue eyes meeting glazed green in the sputtering candlelight.

"Indeed it did, brother…but perhaps next time, we should choose a different place for our games?"


End file.
